clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyou Fujibayashi
|voiceactor_en = |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved .Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot }} Kyou Fujibayashi is a bad-mouthed and aggressive girl who is also a surprisingly good cook. The older of the Fujibayashi twins, her younger sister is Ryou. Kyou and Ryou can be distinguished through their eye color; Kyou has purple eyes while her sister's are blue. Kyou also has longer hair than her sister and Kyou's hairpiece is on the left, while Ryou wears it to the right. She was Tomoya's class representative in their second year, and has maintained a steady friendship with Tomoya even though they are put in different classes on their third year. She is the class representative of class 3-E in Clannad. She has a pet baby boar named Botan. She owns a scooter, which is known only to Tomoya, Nagisa, and her sister. She throws various types of dictionaries towards anyone she gets furious with, especially Yōhei Sunohara. Her strength is great, with Tomoya once comparing it to Tomoyo's kicks. Her dictionaries are thrown with enough force to crack concrete in the anime. Kyou's theme is That's Like the Wind. Clannad Kyou is very protective of her younger sister, Ryou, throughout the entire series, and we first see her when she shoots a dictionary at Tomoya thinking that he is bullying Ryou. She knows of her little sister's crush on Tomoya since junior year, so she tries her best to get them together and seperate Tomoya from any sort of romantic interest (like Kotomi and Nagisa), even though she is their friend and means them no harm. She helps Kotomi during her arc and supports her and Nagisa. However, while working so that Ryou and Tomoya become a couple, Kyou falls in love with Tomoya. This is proven in season one when Kyou sees Tomoya and Nagisa together. After Nagisa had been hit by a foul tennis ball, Tomoya helped her to the nurse's office. She looked at Ryou and tried to tell her that she was sorry and that she couldn't get Tomoya to fall in love with her, but Ryou stopped her and said, "Onee-chan...I'm so sorry..." Kyou then looked at her in shock and said, "Wh-What are you t-ta--" Kyou then stopped as she noticed tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to hold back the tears but she just started sobbing. The two sisters hugged and cried as they finally came to grips with reality that Tomoya is already in love with Nagisa. Kyou becomes a member of the Drama Club, although she only signs up so the minimum number of members will be reached. She is athletic and doesn't get on too well with Tomoyo, whom she sees as a great threat. Kyou also notices that she is strangely popular amongst underclassmen. ~After Story~ Kyou appears as a secondary character during most of Clannad ~After Story~. She plays in the baseball match at the beginning of the season, and attends Nagisa's mock graduation ceremony later on. She is also seen visiting Nagisa during her pregnancy. Later in ~After Story~, Kyou works as a kindergarten teacher, and coincidentally is also Ushio's teacher. According to Tomoya, her personality is still the same even after reunion, but Ushio says that Kyou is a good teacher. Another World: Kyou Chapter Kyou's story starts when she tries to make Tomoya get intimately close with Ryou. However, when a rumor about Tomoya being a two timer with Ryou and Kyou spread around the school, Kyou starts avoiding Tomoya, Ryou becomes more bold. Yōhei finds out that Kyou has a crush on Tomoya too, and advises Tomoya to settle things out before more misunderstanding happens. After much conflict of playing boyfriend and girlfriend with Ryou, Tomoya breaks up with Ryou and confesses his love to Kyou, in return confesses her love to him and become a couple. Gallery Henshin.png|Kyou's imaginary transformation in The Girl Genius' Challenge. Kyoushort.jpg|Kyou with short hair as seen in Another World: Kyou Chapter. Kyoubotan.jpg|Kyou holding Botan. Kyouasteacher.jpg|Kyou as seen in the ~After Story~ episode Small Palms as a kindergarden teacher. Kyou fujibayashi.jpg|Kyou blushing and flustered at the same time, which is also termed as a famous tsundere scene. kyou and tomoya hug.jpg|Tomoya hugs Kyou while standing in the rain. 537989.jpg|Kyou and Tomoyo hitting Youhei Trivia * Kyou resembles from }}. The two characters have very similar personalities, are intelligent, and both have a twin sister. * Her first name Kyou ( ) means delight and today. References es:Kyou Fujibayashi fr:Kyou Fujibayashi vi:Kyou Fujibayashi